


论撩妹谁厉害？

by heydii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: All yoohyeon, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydii/pseuds/heydii
Kudos: 4





	论撩妹谁厉害？

————————————

最近来了个转校生，平淡的生活总算有点火花了。

食堂角落位置的倒数第三排，像被预定般，今天也按时出现了六个人的身影。

那伙人怎么会放弃这么好的一个作乐机会？

「呀、听说初三二班有个新来的妹妹？啧啧，那么小的学校转来有啥好处...」金秀雅翘着二郎腿，漫不经心地拿着汤勺玩弄碗里红豆冰沙吃剩的渣。

「有妹子？什么时候也约出来溜溜呗」本来托着腮帮子打盹的金旼祉一下精神了，直起身双眼散发着光芒。

「不是、我说欧尼你那些无数个前女友都理清了么？」坐对面的李始娟抬了一下眼皮，手指顺了顺凌乱的头发挑着眉讽刺道。

「切，我都快毕业了她们能拿我怎样...你还别说我，你前女友不也在现场么？」

「喂喂我说多少次了，我们是和平分手，和平！」扔掉手里的汤勺，提高声量表示很有意见。「再说了，你当初都没追成功过我咧！」

「好了好了稍停些，始娟欧尼把领子给我扣好来，秀雅欧尼你也把鞋子穿上好不？」一旁看不过去的女子终于出声，「旼祉欧尼你也是...鞋带也不绑绑，你们这样让我这个风季很难做人的...」

三人撅起嘴乖乖就范，金旼祉突然又抬头打趣道， 「你们有没有觉得东只有在念人的时候韩语才说得那么溜啊？」

迎来一阵狂笑和完全没威力的暴打。

「说起来初三四班的话，就在我隔壁班耶？」试去眼角笑出来的泪，李愈彬突然想起了什么，接话道。

「不然这样，」李始娟弯起双眼不怀好意的笑，像极了发现猎物的小狼。「来打赌，谁先追得到她就赢，输的都得听从赢者指令，敢不敢？」

「好啊谁怕谁，追女孩子我最擅长了！」金旼祉这下兴奋极了，好久没有恋爱了，快两个月了吧。

「啊？不好吧...我这种事没啥经验...」当中忙内一脸为难，心想我都混进了什么奇怪的一群姐姐啊..

「哎呀别担心啦，跟着姐混没人会对你怎样的。」

李佳泫无言，拿我怎样的就是姐姐你们啊！

「来嘛来嘛，不然生活多无趣。你以后毕业了好意思跟别人说你中学只顾读书读书读书么...」金秀雅也加入怂恿道。

「哼不说别的，近水楼台先得月，也凭我王子般的帅气，最后赢得说不定是我呢！」李愈彬成功被挑战了。

「先说好，愿赌服输啊！」

「不敢的是小狗，以後都得被我们嘲笑！」

「来啊没人在怕的，赌就赌呗！！」

「好，就这么办！」大伙彻底被点燃了。

「没人考虑我的感受么...」韩东无奈，转头对上李佳泫无助的眼神，两人不约而同摇了摇头。

于是莫名其妙的赌注就开始了。

-

伏在桌上斜眼盯着墙上的时钟，还有三分钟。

两分钟...一分钟...剩30秒了....

“铃......”

放学了。

李始娟立刻从座位弹起，顺手就抓起塞在抽屉里的背包挂在肩上，头也不回直步走出教室，当然也不理会身后无奈摇头的老师。

潇洒大步地走向初中范围教室楼，一边扯下领带顺便解开两个纽扣，也把塞在校裙里的校服都抽出来。嗯，这下清爽了，同时离校园混混的形象又近了一步。

什么破规定，一整天的不闷死人才怪。李始娟无视旁人打量的眼光，加快脚步向目标前近。

先下手为强，这是她一直相信的道理。

不到十分钟，在一间教室停下，抬头确认。

初三二班。

她勾起了嘴角，就是这里了。

在教室外靠墙无聊地踢脚，什么嘛，来早了，老师都还没放人。李始娟有些不耐烦了，这些老师怎么可以随便占用放学后时间啊。

门终于打开，瞟眼看老师离开后，李始娟立刻冲上去张开手抵着门框拦着那些迫不及待回家的学妹们，清了清喉嘲教室里面大喊，

「呀、新来的！！」

只见学妹们都一同望向了角落一个默默收拾书包的女孩，女孩停下了动作，眼里闪过一丝慌乱。

李始娟随着她们的目光直径走向女孩的桌位前停下，斜嘴一笑，「不好意思，我有话要找你们同学谈谈，其他人可以尽快滚开么？」

不出三秒，教室就突然空了，落慌而逃前都对女孩投向同情、还参杂少许八卦的目光。虽然好奇但还是逃命要紧，惹上校园一姐估计都没什么好事。

李始娟看着眼前瞳孔震动的女孩微笑道，「学妹你好，你叫什么名字啊？」

女孩似乎吓得不轻，微启颤抖的双唇迟迟没有答复。

李始娟瞥到她手上抱着的作业簿，迅速从她怀里抽走。

「金.裕.贤...很好听的名字呢～」

金裕贤望着前面衣冠不整、发色违规的人，再瞄到胸前的学号牌，完了，是大两年级的学姐。第一天上学不会就惹上麻烦了吧...突然一阵寒冷由头到脚游过。

李始娟绕过桌位慢慢逼近脸色发白、开始冒冷汗的学妹，那双清澈的眼睛逐渐布上一层朦胧，微微皱起不安的眉头，感觉下一秒就要哭了。

不对呀，我是来追求人家的，又不是霸凌人的，为什么眼前的学妹怕成这样啊。李始娟不得其解。

换上一副自认为很亲切的笑容，一手越过学妹壁咚在墙上。

「放学后有空么，学姐我想请你吃东西好吗？」

这下金裕贤抖得更厉害了，以为自己被黑帮盯上了，开始吱吱唔唔口吃道，

「我我我我不是那种随便的人，也、也不想进任何帮帮帮帮...派，对、对不起....学姐放过我吧...」

李始娟仿佛看到了一只垂下耳朵，双眼委巴巴屈的大型犬，忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来。

什么嘛，挺可爱的......

「哈哈哈...你好可爱。」伸手捏了捏学妹的脸颊，转身开始帮她收拾书包。「走吧！」

「...... L？」金裕贤一脸懵，心想眼前这人真的好奇怪。

李始娟递上收拾好的书包，歪了歪头示意金裕贤跟她一起离开。

「我叫李始娟。」

「以后你就是我的人了。」

跑，快跑。金裕贤脑海冒出一行字。

迅速抢走自己的书包，头也不回一溜烟冲出教室。

「对不起！！！！！」

这下轮到李始娟懵了。

我...我这是，被拒绝了？

啊啊是我太强硬了么，难道现在的女孩子不喜欢霸道的么？李始娟感觉自尊心受创了。

失败了呢。

金裕贤几乎用一生最快的速度冲下教室楼，全力向校园大门奔跑，还不时回头留意那李什么娟的有没有追上来。

好不容易才跑到校门口，一手撑着铁门杆喘着气，感觉自己下一秒就要虚脱了。

「这算什么啊...」

确定没人追上来，金裕贤才松口气，待心情平复后抬手整理自己的仪容，看了看表，呀不好，迟到了。

再次奔跑起来。

-

一间咖啡厅的门被用力推开，一个高挑的女孩奔向收银台的工作人员，表情满脸歉意。

「抱歉欧尼，发生一些事情耽误了时间所以迟到了，真对不起...」

「你来了？算了没事，也才十五分钟，跟我来吧。对了，你今天不是转校了么，感觉还行么...」

一旁坐着喝着香草奶昔的金旼祉突然抬头望向对话的方向，眼睛圆溜溜的打量着那跟自己穿着同样校服的女孩，逐渐藏不住笑意。

「转校生就是你啊...不请自来了呢～」

金旼祉盯着挂上“非员工禁止入内”的门，若有所思。过了一会门就被打开，出来的正好是换了员工服的金裕贤。

金旼祉眼睛一亮，向金裕贤招手。

「服务员～这里这里！」

「请问您需要些什么？」金旼祉看着小跑过来的服务员，笑意更深了。

「你。」

「...不好意思？」金裕贤顿了顿，看着眼前这个笑眯眯的女孩，发现她穿的是自己新学校校服，还是个高三生。

「我是说，我要你。」

金裕贤怀疑自己听错了，一脸尴尬不知如何作反应。现代长得漂亮孩子都这么轻浮的么......

「嘿转校生，学姐在跟你说话你要给点反应啊～」

金旼祉摆出招牌的阳光微笑，想利用自己美貌来征服眼前的小学妹。

「...抱歉，本店没有这样的餐点。」金裕贤忍住想翻白眼的冲动，回了个毫无感情的假笑，默念顾客是王、顾客是王......

「呃、那么给我你的电话号码总行吧？」

「...」

「你叫什么名字啊？」

金裕贤斜眼瞄了瞄自己别在胸前的服务员姓名牌，「如果您没别的事的话......」金裕贤转身就想离开。

「诶诶诶别走啊，我..我要投诉！这这奶昔里有昆虫！」心一慌就抓着金裕贤的手臂，随便编了个理由。

金裕贤不得不停下来。「哪？」

「喏...你低头看清楚点嘛。」

半信半疑，还是乖乖弯下腰凑近看个仔细。「没有啊...」

「学妹，有没有人说过你侧脸很漂亮啊？」

金裕贤受惊一转头就看见那张可爱的脸蛋直勾勾地盯着自己，马上弹开，瞪了一眼就气乎乎走开了。

「哎呀...？」金旼祉一脸错愕。

「噗！」

金旼祉东张西望寻找笑声的来源，马上发现不远座的人影。「呀、金秀雅...！」

「哈哈哈没想到也有你撩不动的人啊金情圣。」

「你...你偷听！」

「奇怪了，这咖啡厅又不是你的，我喝我的茶，也没料到有那么大的收货啊？谢啦，这学妹就由我收下了噢。」起身拍了拍金旼祉的肩，走向收银台准备付款。

「哼...说得好像你就会成功似的...」金旼祉泄气地捏着吸管搅拌剩下的香草奶昔，小声囔囔道。

-

夜晚10时43分。

金裕贤拖着疲劳的步伐来到公交车站，手指轻揉着颈间吁了一口气，身子斜靠在铁杆放空。

今天怎么那么累啊......

「金裕贤学妹你好啊！」不远处传来一个响亮的叫声。

不会吧...又？？？

金裕贤定神往声音的方向探，只见一个身形娇小的长发少女挂着笑容慢慢向自己走来。

站直身子打量这个身穿运动服的少女，个子虽小气场却不小，少女来到自己面前止步，微微抬头望着金裕贤，目光从容地列齿一笑。

是个美人胚子啊，金裕贤走神一想。她刚刚是在叫我...？我没见过她啊？

「请问你是...」

「哎你不认识我？啊好吧也正常，你这不刚转来嘛...自我介绍一下吧，DC女校高三生，双金校花其中之一金，女-王-金.秀.雅.是也。」优雅地甩了甩披肩的秀发，自信挑起眉嫣然一笑。「顺便告诉你，之前在咖啡厅搭(调)讪(戏)你的是另一金，金旼祉。」

金裕贤感觉自己额前布满了黑线，一时说不出话。现在漂亮的人不只轻浮，还有公(女)主(王)病啊...

「那个...女王nim...？」皮笑肉不笑地回应，「我想我们好像不认识...」

「那现在不就认识了嘛。」金秀雅打断道，凑近金裕贤侵略性地搭起她的肩，感觉到她身子一阵僵硬。

「小学妹，你是什么社团的啊？」

金裕贤直冒冷汗，想逃跑却感受到对方手臂牢牢地扣着自己。看不出这么小一只，还真...有力啊。

「...英文辩论社。」虽然不自在还是默默的弯下身子配合着身高，尽量躲避着眼神不与金秀雅对视。

「就你这么扭扭捏捏的样子还能去辩论？」金秀雅看着头都快低得看不见的学妹，忍不住想逗一逗。

「来舞蹈社呗，姐姐我会好好关照你的。明天我就把你调过来如何，多大点事。」

「我想不...不必了，我对舞蹈没什么兴趣。」金裕贤此刻只想从这个自来熟的学姐手里逃跑。

「可我...」搭着肩的手渐渐移到金裕贤纤细的腰，一个用力把她拉近自己身体，金裕贤一时没站稳就这么靠在金秀雅怀里。金秀雅贴近金裕贤开始发烫的耳朵，轻轻细语道，「对你有兴趣啊。」

这是、色色色色...色诱？金裕贤吓了一大跳，转头就不小心对视到离自己不到十公分的学姐，唰一下涨红了脸。抿起双唇吞了口水，眼神漂浮不定不知该望哪好。

不是、自己好像从来没有表明过自己是弯的啊？怎么...

「或者你来我家坐坐吧，我就住附近，我们可以慢慢谈...」

金秀雅似乎很享受学妹被自己弄得害羞不已的样子，另一手抚上她的脸颊，钳住下巴强制地让她与自己对视。「你的想法呢...金裕贤学妹？」

不知是害怕还是害羞，金裕贤只觉得自己心脏好像快蹦出来了，盯着那双漂亮的眼睛开始结巴。

「我我我...呃..不、不是，学姐你...是怎么知道我的名名名字的...？」金裕贤紧张得问了个没头没脑的问题。

「啊？噗..这很重要吗...」金秀雅不禁破攻，「哈哈我才不像那只傻兔子..当时你的姓名牌不是好好的别在衣服么。」

「...公公公交车来了！」金裕贤突然望向不远处叫道。

金秀雅一个分神，手也不留意松了下来。

金裕贤趁机钻了出来，甩掉金秀雅的牵制冲向面前停下的公交车，很快的奔进公交车门口不见了踪影。

怎么人突然就没了呢...。金秀雅一时没搞清楚状况，尴尬向公交车司机笑笑点个头示意自己不要上车后默默往回家的方向离开。

逃跑果然在任何时候都那么有用啊...金裕贤按着自己胸膛喘了几口气，心想这巴士也来得太是时候了。

到底怎么回事，自己在同一天竟然被三个人勾(骚)搭(扰)上了。虽然金裕贤对自己的样貌还是挺有信心的，但连续的折腾还真是让她有点吃不消。

我这是转来了什么奇葩学校啊...金裕贤倒坐在公交车座位上，大大叹了一口气。

-

李愈彬今天比平时稍早来到了学校。

在自己教室的位置放下书包后就走向隔壁班，也想打听转校生的消息。

昨天自己莫名其妙就开始跟着姐姐们起哄，算了吧，就当作去认识一个新朋友也好。李愈彬在初三四班门口探头张望，心想自己应该是最早行动的吧。

站了一会儿也没发现什么新面孔，于是伸手拉住一个正要走出教室的同学问问情况。

「你说的那个新同学好像去图书馆了哦。」

也顺便问了名字学号，李愈彬向那个同学点头致谢后就往图书馆的方向快步走去。那么勤劳？李愈彬开始担心自己待会遇到的会不会是个书呆子。

图书馆人不多，李愈彬偷偷观察每个人的学号牌后终于在靠窗的位置发现了目标，她托腮半伏在桌上漫不经心地翻着书籍。

李愈彬打量了金裕贤好一会儿，微微的阳光洒在她精致的脸庞，半眯着眼睛散发出懒洋洋的气息，闲适的模样让李俞彬想起了家里那只总爱打盹的小狗。

没想到还挺漂亮啊...李愈彬有些出神，跟自己预想的样子不太一样，甚至觉得她可爱得让人有点心动。

李愈彬平时虽然很安静，但对于自己想接近的人向来都是热情直接的，于是没思考太多就走向金裕贤隔壁的位置坐下。

「你好，我可以坐这里吧？」李愈彬露出与自己酷帅气质不符合的灿笑。

金裕贤先是愣了一会，确定对方是在跟自己说话，「啊...没问题。」...而且你都已经坐下了啊。她悄悄望了望四周，奇怪，明明那么多空位...

金裕贤又不安起来。难道，昨天还不是结束么...不会吧，我都逃来图书馆了。

「嗨，我是你隔壁班的李愈彬，很高兴认识你。」伸出手主动问好。

金裕贤听到是与自己同龄的亲故后又稍微放心，至少不是什么奇怪的学姐了。

「我是裕贤，呃，你好。」回握，腼腆地开口道。

「刚转来很不习惯吧？如果你以后遇到什么事也可以找我的哦，我是很乐意帮忙的，多认识一个朋友挺好的嘛。」李愈彬见金裕贤回应自己后便开始开启自己的热情模式，涛涛地聊起来。

金裕贤见对方没什么奇怪的举动，心想也许只是单纯想交个朋友，于是慢慢也就放下戒心。

看来这学校还是有正常人的。

金裕贤没看到的是，李愈彬坐下后偷偷踩住自己鞋带的举动。李愈彬稍微一扯鞋带就松了，为了掩饰自己做贼心虚赶紧随便找一个话题。

「你喜欢动物？」李愈彬发现桌上放着一些有关书籍，好奇问道。

「啊你说这个？」金裕贤看了一眼桌上的书，「对呀，最近也特别喜欢猫咪。」

「真巧！」

「你也喜欢猫？」

「差不多吧。」李愈彬顿了顿。

「那你喜欢怎样的猫啊？什么品种？」没想到是自己的同类啊，金裕贤眼睛一亮。

「......熊猫？」

「啊...」

怎么感觉空调好像有点冷。

快救场啊李愈彬！！李愈彬用力捏着自己的大腿想让自己清醒一点。偏偏脑袋一片空白，完了，该说什么啊...就说今天天气很好？或者问早餐吃了什么？

「哈哈什么呀，你自己先开的玩笑结果自己尴尬这怎么行嘛...」反而是坐立不安的模样逗笑了金裕贤，李愈彬也不好意思地跟着笑了笑，暗自松了一口气。

金裕贤没想到这短发的女生意外看起来还挺单纯，并不是第一印象那样酷酷帅帅的，好像还甚至比自己老实呢。顿时对她开始产生些些好感。

「那个，这是我的电话号码。」这时李愈彬从口袋掏出事先准备好的便利贴。「有空随时都可以找我哦。」

李愈彬又一次展现那无邪的笑容，金裕贤顺着她的亲切没多想就收下了，也回了一个笑容，只见李愈彬欲言又止还想说点什么。

「怎么了..？」

「那..那个，这里也有笔」又掏出一支圆珠笔，「你的电话号码，可以的话...」

「噢噢好啊」傻里傻气就接过笔把自己电话号码写下了。

诶？那么容易就妥协了？这转校生也不难接近嘛。李愈彬看着金裕贤顺从的样子想着。

交换电话号码了，可以约吃饭了吧？

「真的很高兴认识你，以后也一起吃个饭吧？」接过写好的便利贴，「周末怎么样？」

「应该可以吧？如果你联络我的话。」歪头想了想，反正她们相处得蛮合拍的。

李愈彬看了看手表，「好像快上课了，一起回去呗。」说着就拉起金裕贤起身，自然挽起手臂，金裕贤也乖乖跟上。

「呀，你鞋带松了。」

「诶诶你别动，我来吧。」阻止想弯腰绑鞋带的金裕贤，冲她笑了笑就单膝跪下，男友力爆棚地帮忙系起鞋带。

金裕贤有点不知所措，又瞥到走廊上的同学纷纷投来好奇的目光，突然觉得李愈彬这样中性的气质说不定会让其他人误会她俩的关系。

白皙的脸颊突然渐渐转作排红，低头躲避其他人的目光。这鞋带有那么难系么...怎么时间过得那么慢...？

「喏，好了。」李愈彬站起身潇洒一笑，嘴角漾起好看的弧度，温柔绅士地勾起金裕贤，「走吧？」

「噢、噢...谢，谢谢...」闪避炽热的视线，金裕贤开始困惑，不是交朋友么，怎么方向好像有点偏？

金裕贤满脑混乱，终于熬过了漫长的路程在自己教室门口停下，李愈彬突然又拉住了自己。

留电话了，约吃饭成功了，看起来不反感自己，气氛良好，是不是...就可以告白了？李愈彬思路突然跳跃得有点过分。

「裕贤啊，相处下来觉得那个...其实我好像有点喜欢你，我可以追你么？」

「...李愈彬同学，可我们才见面不到一小时...？」

「呃，那个...」

「啊我想起来周末我好像还得打工，恐怕没空了，真可惜，那再见。」金裕贤感觉自己被套路了，情绪又降至冰点。

「我我我开玩笑的，诶诶裕贤啊？别，别走啊...」完了，搞砸了，呆呆站在教室门口看着金裕贤无视自己走回座位。

尴尬。李愈彬瞟了瞟四周，感受到一些八卦的视线。丢脸，我帅气形象全毁了...先撤为妙。

金裕贤如释重负般滩坐在椅子上，眼神空洞。什么嘛...这学校到底还有正常人吗？？

-

下课时间，金裕贤几乎是响铃的同时就飞奔出教室，生怕在教室逗留多一秒又会遇到一些莫名其妙的人来找自己。

避开了人潮来到校园较偏僻的地方，在一棵大树下的凳子坐下。环顾周围，总算清静了。

刚才走在路上总觉得有很多只眼睛紧紧跟随着自己，不是看着自己窃窃思语的，就是向自己投来各种说不上是仇恨还是羡慕的眼神。

搞得自己好像犯了什么大事，我明明只是个平凡得不能再平凡的学生啊？

「金裕贤...学姐？」突然一把奶声奶气的声音响起。

本来靠在树上闭目养神的金裕贤又绷紧神经，左右盼望。

老天啊...还来？？？

金裕贤站起来探了半天也没找着发出声音的人，按了按太阳穴，不会出幻听了吧...

「看后面啦学姐。」一个娇小的身影从大树后蹦出来。是一个个子不高、样子稚嫩的女孩。女孩长得很清秀，眉弯鼻翘的，圆圆嫩嫩的脸颊肉也表露了尚未退去的孩子气。她张着一双水灵的眼睛，弯起好看的唇型天真地盯着金裕贤。

好像洋娃娃啊，金裕贤歪头打量这个不知从哪冒出来的女孩。「小朋友，你找我？」

「什么小朋友...我才比你小一年呢。」微微蹙起眉头假装严肃，「我是李佳泫，初二一班的。」

「不是，你又是怎么认识我的？」现在倒好，连学妹都找上门了。

「哎呀裕贤欧尼，你现在可红了你不知道么？」

「啊？？」

「还有谁不知道最近转来的新生第一天就先是被校园一姐示爱然后被双金校花先后追求，再来又被学霸王子告白啊？重点不是有多少人追，而是这转学生竟然一次次拒绝了DC女校各种大人物，你说牛不牛？现在大家都在猜测这转校生到底是何方神圣...」

「呃...」

「你知道么？搭讪你的是很多人很久都无法接近的神仙级人物DC六大女神的其中四个咧！哈哈可全都失败了，欧尼们也有这一天啊...」

「我我我...没想那么多...只是她们太...热情？就...」金裕贤没想到自己无端就成了大家关注的人物，瞬间慌膛得冷汗直流。

「你是想说她们太奇葩太吓人所以你怕了吧？」马上拆穿金裕贤的想法，自己姐姐们的性格能不了解么。

「啊...呃因为我比较怕生...」金裕贤不好意思的吐舌挠头。「不过你说...『欧尼』？你们是亲近的关系么？」

「不、不是..哈哈哈哈..」李佳泫立刻摆手否认。好险，差一点就说漏嘴了...

「不过，原本不知道为何学姐们需要如此认真...」李佳泫凑近盯着金裕贤的脸，「现在一看好像明白了呢～」

「...什么意思？」

「因为裕贤欧尼真的很漂亮啊...」列出一排雪白的牙齿笑着说，「难怪她们会做到这程度呢，换作平时她们想追求人那还不是轻而易举的事嘛。」

「...啊？？」弄清楚什么意思后金裕贤脸上又浮现淡淡红晕，只见李佳泫真挚的眼神乌溜地盯着自己。...我这是被一个小孩撩了么？

「还有，脸红的样子也好可爱噢～」李佳泫的眼睛都快弯得看不见了，伸手捏了捏金裕贤红扑扑的脸蛋。

用这般纯真可爱的样子自然地说出这样难为情的话真的好么？？金裕贤不禁感叹现在这时代真的变了，是自己落后了么..

「裕贤欧尼！我也喜欢你，真的！」李佳泫突然正色告白道，眼里满是真诚。

面对小孩简单直接却充满诚意的表白，金裕贤牵起她软软的手掌把她拉到凳子坐下，摸摸她的头，「嘿小学妹，你真的知道你说的话是什么意思吗？」

「知道啊，我喜欢你，不是友情亲情的喜欢，是爱情的喜欢。裕贤欧尼可以跟我在一起么？」

「李佳泫学妹，爱情可不是那么简单的事。」金裕贤看着一脸天真的李佳泫，认真解释自己其实也没有很了解的所谓爱情观。「你可不能这么轻易把喜欢挂在嘴边...」

「呜呜..裕贤欧尼你这是拒绝我么..」李佳泫嘟起委屈的小嘴，眼睛垂垂的，似乎有泪水开始在眼里打转。

「裕贤欧尼也喜欢佳泫不可以么？」轻扯金裕贤的衣角，眨起眼一闪一闪的，撒娇道。

啊啊好可爱...！金裕贤觉得自己快招架不住了。

「还是...不行」努力不去看李佳泫，忍心继续拒绝。

「我会分给你一大堆好吃的，带你玩好玩的！」

「佳泫啊... 」

「我也能唱歌给你听，也能陪你打游戏！」

...打游戏？

好像听起来...诶诶不是金裕贤你清醒点！

「听话佳泫啊，快上课了，回班吧。嗯？」

「呜...那、那...你陪我回去好吗？」只好做最后的争取了。

「...好吧，」不想继续伤小学妹的心，金裕贤主动拉起她起身，「走吧！」

然而后来，有关转校生拒绝DC女神的传闻又添多一项了。

-

「这不合理啊！！我谁啊，绝世美人金秀雅咧！她竟然像木头一样豪不动摇...太不可思议了。」

「对啊...竟然那么坚决的无视我，伤自尊啊...姓金的都那么难追么？」

「...那是你自己的问题好吗。」

「啧你也没有好到哪裡去...」

亭子里，金秀雅和金旼祉并坐而谈。

「呀你又从哪里拿来的香蕉啊...」金秀雅一脸嫌弃看着吃着正香的金旼祉，发出啧啧的声音摇了摇头。

「什么呀，香蕉多健康啊...啊--张嘴啊，来口呗～」

「走开啦！」好气又好笑。

正想回班的金裕贤碰巧路过亭子就听见吵闹声，发现到有点眼熟的两个人，吓一跳赶紧躲在旁边的柱子后。

哦莫莫，是那两个跟我同姓的。金裕贤悄悄地看了一眼。

「呀你说，她怎么可以做到无动于中的啊？」

「对啊，愈彬难得也追求人了...」

「只有一个可能。」

金裕贤竖起耳朵偷听。

「...她是直的。」

「...别闹了！拜托、有我们掰不弯的人么？」

呵呵呵...。金裕贤眼神已死，心里也不想再吐槽。

「那...我们都失败了，赌注还怎么算？」

「就算了呗..话说佳泫东儿不知道有没有行动..」

「不过，就算没赌注她也是我的菜啊...追不到好可惜，啊啊不想放弃的说。」

...什么！！！！

金裕贤当机了。后面的话也没再继续听，默默离开。

怎么可以这样对我...所以这全部都只是她们的计划？而刚刚的佳泫...呜呜太过分了...。金裕贤欲哭无泪，后来也庆幸自己没有真的答应。

那么，照佳泫说的DC六大女神...

还剩一个啊。

金裕贤若有所思。

-

放学了，食堂角落位置，又是往常的六个人。

「什么！！佳泫你也失败了？」金秀雅又没控制到声量。

「嘘...别那么大声嘛。」李佳泫连忙伸手盖上她的嘴。

「这么说...只剩东欧尼了咯。」李俞彬算了算说道。

「我...我不干！哎呀别闹啦...这种事我真不擅长。」我的冰山美人人设可不能崩啊。

「哎呀怕什么...诶诶你们看两点钟方向！！是那个金裕贤诶！」金旼祉突然激动，剩下的人马上往她说的方向看，发现金裕贤背着书包悠悠地走向校门方向准备回家。

「上啊东！！去去去...快啊！」李始娟推着身旁的韩东激动的叫道。

「我我我韩语不好！！我不行的！！」

「不，你行。」

「...而、而且我不是弯的！！」

「不，你只是还没罢了。」

「东啊我们相信你。」

「东欧尼加油！！」

「...」东式无奈。

「来来欧尼我教你。」李俞彬一把拉过韩东在耳边小声传授撩妹手法。

金裕贤边打哈欠边走着，突然眼前就冒出一个人挡住了自己的路。

不得已停下脚步，充满疑问望着眼前的少女。

发现别在胸口的牌子，哦天，是风季股长...

「同学，你叫什么名字，什么班的。」

风季股长冷冷地盯着自己，金裕贤被气场吓得打了个冷颤。「金...金裕贤，初三...二班。」

「学号？」

「20...0107」金裕贤被问得莫名紧张，全身爬过一丝凉意，急得逼自己想想到底犯了什么规。

奇怪...头发合格、衣服有塞好、裙子符合标准长度、领带也系得好好的...诶不对啊，现在放学了不是么，为什么还得管仪容？

「...同学你，」深一口气，好吧豁出去了。

「有人举报你偷了东西，请跟我走一趟。」

「啊？？」冤枉啊！！我干什么了我，我多好一学生！！金裕贤直冒冷汗，手脚开始微微发抖，即害怕又委屈。

金裕贤正想开口证明自己清白，突然瞅见不远处柱子后的好几个人影，躲躲闪闪的好像在往这里看。

那些人不是之前那些...。金裕贤把事情联想起来，突然就想明白了。真是的，那群人到底是不是傻，干嘛连偷看都那么明显...

如果是六大女神的话...

思考片刻再看向眼前这位气质冰冷却很漂亮的风季股长。

原來你就是第六位啊....

「我没偷东西啊。」若无其事地回应。

「你...你偷了...」韩东表情逐渐为难，吞了口水，

「....偷了我的...心...」

只见韩东的气势渐渐转弱，声音慢慢减小，头也越来越低，脸更是涨得红红的。

...好羞耻。韩东掐着自己手指，不敢正视金裕贤。

什么嘛...被撩的明明是我，你到底脸红什么啊！金裕贤看着这个害羞得像是快哭了的风季，觉得无奈又好笑，还有那么点可爱。

感受到周围的视线逐渐增多，越来越多同学停下来看八卦。

「呀那个不是风季么，为什么脸那么红啊」「那个就是传说中的转校生？」「呀呀听到了吗风季向那个人告白了我的天！！」「wc！！不是吧！！」「那个转校生到底何方神圣？？」

金裕贤被盯得有点不自在，瞟了眼柱子后的那堆人，突然又有了新想法。

好啊，都看着是吧，想玩是吧，我也不是吃素的！

「那个...抱歉学姐，但是....」缓缓凑近牵起韩东的手，勾起嘴角露出好看的微笑，「我可不打算还给学姐噢～」

韩东猛然抬头，听完后全身僵硬并愣住，瞳孔晃动得厉害，呆呆望着金裕贤似乎不敢相信自己所听到的话。

「不过为了赔偿你的损失...」金裕贤看韩东没反应就接着下去说，「就让我一辈子呆在你身边谢罪吧？」

接着金裕贤弯下腰，鼻尖在韩东的手背上轻轻一碰，在别人眼里看起来都像是落下一吻。直起身子凑近韩东的脸蛋，炽热地盯着她的眼睛，然后弯起双眼露出天真灿烂的笑容， 「你说好吗？」

韩东感觉自己脑袋轰的一声好像有什么东西爆炸了，耳边嗡嗡作响，接着一片空白。这下不只是脸，就连耳朵和脖子也然染上了一层鲜艳的红晕，只懂呆呆地看着金裕贤僵着身子不敢动。

「！！！！」「我x你听到了吗听到了吗！！」「天！这！！」「不！！我们风季有女朋友了吗！！！」「啊啊我这辈子竟然看到冰山美人害羞的样子！！」「那转校生太牛了吧！！」「好A！！」「啊啊啊这是什么偶像剧啊！！」

众人一下子沸腾了，纷纷乱叫还拿出手机拍照。

而躲在柱子后的罪魁祸首们被眼前的反转震惊得张嘴说不出话，怔怔地钉在原地。

「我的天啊...」良久，金秀雅才缓缓吐出一句话。

「这好像不是我们预料的结果...」金旼祉不知所措望着其他人。

「东欧尼这是恋爱了？」佳泫还搞不清楚状况。

「呀呀呀金裕贤好像看到我们了..」李始娟突然抓紧金秀雅，也没发觉自己说到了平语。

「完了完了她们过来了....」

金裕贤拉着韩东来到她们面前，「我们...好像有必要谈谈？」

-

「请问很好玩么？」

「...」

「咳、学姐们？还有这位亲故和妹妹？」

七人围坐在食堂熟悉的位置，一个人表情平淡地扫视其他人，六个人分别低头，有的盯着地面、有的心虚东张西望，也有一个玩着自己手指，仔细看还会发现脸上还影约残留着之前的潮红。

「呃...那个，裕贤...xi？」金旼祉先是打破沉默，「对不起...我们不该拿你开玩笑的...」

「叫我裕贤就好。」

「就、其实也不是开玩笑...撇开这些，我是真的对你有兴趣....啊啊痛..！！」说到大腿一半就被金秀雅狠狠掐了一下。

「你正经点好不好...」眼里都是鄙视。

「裕贤，是我们做错了，对不起...你可以原谅我们么？」李愈彬小心翼翼开口道。

「裕贤欧尼对不起呜呜...我也不是故意骗你的..这都是..始娟欧尼的主意！」

「喂喂不带这样的...！」慌张对上金裕贤的眼睛， 「....对、对不起..」

金裕贤有点想笑，这学姐之前的气势呢，怎么现在感觉自己只看到一只垂着耳朵的小狼。

叹了一口气，看她们畏畏缩缩的样子也没再责问，自己本来就不是容易生气的人，而这些人感觉也不是真的那么坏，想着也许只是一时贪玩也就原谅了她们。再说，除了莫名奇妙被关注，自己其实也没吃亏，反而还...

金裕贤想起还有件事没处理，不好意思瞄了一眼隔壁的韩东。「那个...我好像做了更过分的事...呃，怎么办？全校都知道了...」

「啊？多大的事，裕贤啊你以后就跟着我们走吧，没人会说你闲话的。」金秀雅以为她是在担心自己以后的生活会被打扰。

「不，我是说，不是真的要那啥吧...呃，交往。」说着发现韩东突然又开始脸红了。

「那你得问东啊...」金旼祉看向韩东，「东啊，你们打算真的交往么？」

「啊？？」突然被点名显得有点慌，「不知道...呃，先...相处看看？」

不是说自己直的么...。众人感觉被背叛了。

「全校都轰动了，那就算不在一起也要等一阵子才对外说是分手吧。」李愈彬理智分析道。

「噢...那好吧。」金裕贤只好答应，唉都是自己惹的啊，转头又碰上韩东的视线，愣了一下两人同时红着脸避开。

其他人默默看在眼里。啧啧又成了一对么...

「蛤...那我还得等到什么时候才能追...啊啊啊金秀雅别捏了！很痛！！」

「好啦没事了，为了欢迎裕贤，吃大餐去！」李始娟终于等到插话的机会，大声囔道。

「好啊走吧！！饿死我了都...」

「烧烤还是西餐？」

「都行，最好都来！」

「那么裕贤请客！！」

「... L？？？？」

金裕贤看着眼前这群突然又嗨起来的人，暗自叹了一口气。心想自己还真是转来了一个奇葩的学校。

看来这些行为思想莫名其妙的疯子，以后就是我的同伴了呢....

［终］

那么到底最会撩妹的人是谁啊？

———————————————————


End file.
